


Like what you see?

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sassy Haru, Sousuke in undewaer, Staring, idk - Freeform, makoto being oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sou-makos said: Soumako prompt: Makoto can't stop staring at Sousuke and sou catches him looking and idk something happens lol sorry</p><p>So that's what happens :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like what you see?

**Author's Note:**

> Promt given by the fabulous sou-makos on tumblr ^^

“You staring at him” Haru’s voice caused the taller teen to tear away his gaze from Sousuke. “He’s going to notice”.

Makoto shook his head, “No, I’m careful.” He didn’t have to voice out the ‘If he hasn’t noticed yet, he’s not going to’ because Haru already knew. His best friend shrugged his shoulder at him before rushing to the pool, leaving Makoto to stare at the Samezuka swimmer again.

He did in fact stare at Sousuke. It had started with admiring the way he swam, and gotten past the way his muscles would stretch, the special blue shade of his eyes and his rare but stunning smile to look at every inch of the swimmer’s body, special if he was soaked with his wet clothes sticking to his perfect body and running behind Nagisa like now. Maybe it had gotten out of hand.

But it didn’t matter, Makoto was happy with his harmless staring and as long as Haru was the only one who knew, it was fine.

Except Haru wasn’t the only one who had noticed.

At first Sousuke didn’t give it too much thought. He wasn’t shy of his body so he didn’t matter if people looked at him. The problem was that <em>Makoto</em> was staring at him. He was flattered that someone as handsome had Makoto thought he was good enough to be looked at. It was driving him crazy.

Since he had noticed he had started to show himself a little more, just for the fun of being looked at, but now he found himself  _trying_  to look better each time, as if he wanted to impress Makoto or something.

Well, he kind of wanted to.

So when he found the prefect chance, he decided to go for it (basically because Makoto’s hungry eyes on him made him feel kind of needy).

He was soaked from head to toes after Nagisa’s great idea of pushing him to the shore fully clothed, and he could feel Makoto’s eyes on him. After swearing and running behind Nagisa he decided to change and give Makoto a little a show.

The green-eyed boy was sitting beside their bags and he looked away when Sousuke got close. A smile crept to Yamazaki’s face. He took his clothes off slowly and showing off as much as possible, until he was left only with his black underwear on. Thank god he wore briefs.

He sat next to Makoto who was totally out. His mind lost somewhere between the thoughts of ‘ _Sousuke soaked and only in his underwear right here, right now in front of me_ ’.

“You’re staring. Like what you see Tachibana?” Makoto snapped out of it at the voice, he saw Sousuke’s wide grin and looked away immediately.  He had never been this embarrassed before, his face probably blood red in shame.

“I-Um… Sorry” Makoto wanted the sand beneath his feet to swallow him.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it” Sousuke moved closer, wrapping an arm around the backstroke swimmer’s shoulders. “So, _like what you see_?”

“Yes?” Makoto almost regretted his answer.

“I’ll show you the rest later then” and Makoto felt lips on his neck leave a mark after the inviting words had been said.


End file.
